Argent
'Description' Argent is a collection of equipment, them being two pairs of gauntlets and greaves, respectfully. Each pair is a thin-layered alloy of Adamantium, Vibranium and Titanium, crafted by Tobias as a favor for the Nara. Before, since their creation, the man has not done much with them, choosing to focus more on his own durability and mainly wearing them as pieces of jewelry. But now that he’s working to better his things, he’s turned his attention towards them for a decent about of time. During the training sabbatical in Cibanhujy, the man has done some work on them to better their performance and benefits of possessing them. 'Inactive' In their inactive states, they resemble three inch bands around reach of the man’s wrists and ankles, usually worn at all times. The designs on the bands have been carved intricately into a beautiful piece of work. Knowing that he was making them more efficiently, he scrapped the work he’d previously done to them. The first thing he would do would be to apply the density and mass seals on their inactive states just like their active states. Now, at all times, the resulting weight adorning his hands and ankles would be multiple tons, increasing the number to 20, for training purposes. He made sure he grew used to the weight before moving onto the next stage. The second purpose of the increase of density was to provide them with better defensive properties and to ensure they remain undamaged. On the inside section of the bands, lies his special marker for him to use. If he was to remove the bands in the midst of battle, he would receive a significant boost in his speed and would be able to recall the bands with a specialized reverse summon, so each band goes to their respective wrist and ankle. The last change he would make to the inactive states of the bands would be the removal of the seals that contained Cain and Abel, as they would have holsters of their own on his person. ''Active'' The activation of the Argent is initiated with a precise burst of chakra into the metal to command it to do such. The metal begins to glow, before shifting into motion. The bands close all the way around his wrist and extend up his hands and down his feet. Small plates materialize from the initial band, swiftly moving and covering his hand, the metal around his fingers developing a swirling metal sort of design. The gauntlet, or glove, around his hand is complete, while the metal plates around his feet form a boot. Much like the inactive state, the active state of Argent would go through changes as well. The complete removal of the Ant Seal from the equipment would be the first thing he would do. The second would be the addition of the Assisted Chakra Repellent Barrier, inscribing the seal on the back hand. From there, still under the effects of the previously established Mass and Density seals, the Nara would inscribe the Strongman Seal into the middle fingers of the gloves, and on the soles of the boots. With the seal, the weight of the gloves and boots would reset to a reasonable 15 pounds for each, for as long as it was active.